percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes of Othrys Book 1 : The First Heroes
This is the first book of the Heroes of Othrys. Thye go on a quest to destroy Uranus (who is evil in there universe) Chapters 1.Karl Karl was just a normal 14-year-old boy. Going to school. Trying to get girls. Trying to avoid bullying. He didn't do those things very well though. School was a pain. Girls ignored him. And the bullys kept coming. His only friends were Henry Kafto. A funny boy who always had fire accidents. And Reyna who could make people feel comfortable. One day kids were bullying Henry ( well it was either Henry or him) He stood up for Henry. The bullys told him to meet themin an alleyway after school..... 2.Karl Of course Karl was there. He wasn't gonna have this guy bully his best friend and get away with it. So he met the bully. Of course the bully threw the first huge punch at Karls face. Karl got angry and suddenly Time changed ot when the bully was gonna punch. Karl twisted the bullies hand and he fell. Coincedently Henry and Reyna were watching. The hobo who lived in the ally turned into a 10ft human : a Titan. It said "I am Iapetus Titan of Mortality . And you Karl . Son of Kronos. you and your friends might wanna come with me 3.Reyna Ok so so far Reyna's day had been weird.First her crush Karl (yes she's crushing on him but he doesn't know) is son of Kronos Titan of Time. Titans were real? And some camp called Camp Titanus would keep Her,Karl and Henry alive. And he kept saying they need to be claimed fast. Despite all the weird stuff through the day she wanted to know her Titanly parent. They tested her powers. But she had none so far. She was about to give up and leave camp until tomorow.. 4.Reyna Reyna went back to the room where they practiced her powers. There was this guy he was really sad . "Ignore him" said Iapetus . "He'll never be happy" "You'll have to be a child of Rhea Titaness of comfort to make him happy. Reyna went over to the man and started talkig to him. He was happy. It was clear that she was a child of Rhea . Titaness of comfort 5.Henry So Henry was finding it hard to process this. Karl was a son of Kronoc. Reyna a daughter of Zea. And they were trying to find his power. He told Iapetus everything about him to find out his parent but it didn't happen 6.Henry But then the next day. Henry had another Fire accident. But then Henry said . "Stop" . It went of. "Continue" he said it started burning again 7.Karl 8.Karl 9.Reyna 10.Reyna 11.Henry 12.Henry 13.Karl 14.Karl 15.Reyna 16.Reyna 17.Henry 18.Henry 19.Karl'f''' ''20.Karl ''Prophecy for the Book'' A child of Time shall face the test His heat and his comfort shall never rest To Travel west for a grandfathers death And never fail for his destiny is Set. ''Prophecy for the Series'' 7 Demi-Titans shall answer the call The Heat of Time. The Anger must fall Comfort, Ocean , Endurance and Moon They all shall prosper now or soon ''Characters in the Book'' Karl Fora : A child of Kronos. Can control Time and has Telekinisis and any form of telepathy. Fear is death Reyna Anesi : A child of Rhea. Can control comfort,love. Her crush is Karl. Her fear is Failure Henry Kafto : A child of Helios. Can control Fire and Heat. His fear is the Darkness Iapetus: : Titan of Mortality and Director of Camp Titanus Category:Chapters Category:Original Idea